Hero Allocation Guide
'Introduction' Heroes are a vital factor in Royal Chaos’ battle system, a good hero line-up can save your life from enemy’s attack during the battle. This guide will be giving you a brief introduction on how to choose and allocate your heroes for the best formation. You can always adjust your hero formation by clicking the “embattle” button. You are recommended to understand the components of a good hero array before you allocate them. Normally a good hero formation should consists of Tank, AOE, Control and Heal. In the early stage of the game, you should deploy 2 Tanks in the front line line line and 1 AOE, 1 Control and 1 Heal in the back line to sustain longer in the fight. You first Orange hero Jing Ke is a perfect Tank in the early stage. If your character is a guard (Tank) or Chef (Control) , you can put Jing Ke and yourself in the front line line line while Wenji in the back line. If you chose Medic or Scholar as your character, you can deploy yourself and Wenji in the back line, and put Jing Ke in the front line line . It is not easy to get Orange heroes in the early stage of the game, so you can use purple heroes during this transitional period. The Regeneration function can help you recycle all the materials for your new powerful heroes. Examples of purple heroes: Wu Song (Tank), Li Yu & Wenji (AOE), Feiyan (Heal) In the early stage of the game, hero formation does not affect the battle a lot, but as you progress further, it will have a larger impact. After reaching stage 200, you will find that 1 AOE is not quite enough for a battle, once your AOE is killed, it means you have lost the whole battle. We suggest you to deploy 2 AOEs and 1 Control/Heal ( in the back line) for your heroes line-up Now your hero array is 2 Tankers, 2 AOEs, 1 Heal. 'Hero Recommendations' 'Orange Heroes' Jing Ke: Jing Ke is a must-have for everyone, you can also replace him with Xiangyu in higher stage. Xiangyu: Xiangyu has the highest defense capability among all the Orange heroes. Renjie: Great basic attributes and his hero shards can be obtain easily. Yuhuan: The best Heal with an Orange-quality 'Red Heroes' The cost for upgrading a red hero is fairly high, as huge amount of hero shards are required. We should choose to cultivate heroes that are listed in the first few chapters of the Biography because it is easier to collect those heroes’ shards. Pan An: As an assistant, Pan An can enormously boost the team damage and viability of other heroes Lord Yi: The ultimate AOE, cast tons of damage when paired with Renjie. Now, you should have gained some basic understanding of the heroes in Royal Chaos, if you are not, this 2 simple conclusions will help you out: 1. Deploy Tankers in the front line line and AOEs in the back line, use Heal/Control to save your heroes’ lives. 2. Don’t forget to complete the daily Biography challenges. This is all for today’s guide, you can contact us via the links below if you have any further queries. Thanks a lot for your time :) Enjoy! Category:Guides&Walkthroughs